


Healing

by Cheol_Apple



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, Songfic, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: It's one in the morning, and Seungcheol can't sleep. He forgot that he was alone in their dorms... save for the second eldest, who comes to his rescue. (inspired by Seventeen's Healing)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 55





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in one sitting because I am JeongCheol trash and I have so many wips of them that will never get uploaded, so have this one I wrote for the sake of it. I miss them both so much ;_; S.Coups is my ult bias and Jeonghan is my main bias wrecker, so as you may have deduced, I am a mess of a Carat right now. #GetWellSoonSCoups and #GetWellSoonJeonghan iz real
> 
> It's inspired by Seventeen's song "Healing", but also not? Since I wrote most of this while listening to DAY6's "All Alone", so you can listen to it as well~

It was 1 am in the morning, and try as he might, Seungcheol can’t sleep.

_Tight. Can’t breathe. Hurts._

_Help…_

Tears unknowingly sprung from his eyes, unnoticed in his efforts to stop the pain, stop the agony, or it’ll take over him, _he’ll drown_ —

A hand clamped over his shoulder. “Cheol.”

“No, stop it, you’ll get hurt too, go away—don’t hurt them—“

“Hyung,” the voice tried harder. Flipped him over, so that Seungcheol had no other choice but to wake up. Dark eyes greeted him. Worried.

“Nightmares again?” Jeonghan whispered.

There was no use in lying. Seungcheol nodded numbly, his body suddenly feeble and weak. He saw his pillows all over the floor—he had probably been thrashing in his sleep.

“I’m sorry,” The elder muttered. “Did—did I wake up anyone?”

“No one else is in the dorm,” Jeonghan continued. “They’re overseas, continuing the tour. Don’t you remember?”

“Ah… right.” Seungcheol sat up, to face the younger easier. “I forgot. It’s just the two of us… and you also feel sick… I’m sorry for bothering you. You also need to rest.”

“I can’t sleep either,” Jeonghan smiled. “So I came to see you.”

“I’m a mess, Hannie,” Seungcheol sighed. “I’m of no help to you, or the members, I—I can’t even help myself. I’m sorry I’m like this. I’m sorry for making all of you worry.”

His eyebrows rose as Jeonghan started chuckling. He reached out to hold Seungcheol’s hand in his, thumb gently swiping over the soft skin.

“Don’t say that,” He murmured. “Do you even realize how much you’ve helped us over the past four years? _Four years_ , Cheol. It’s alright to need help. It’s alright to stop and take a breath. You can rest for a moment. You don’t have to think about anything…”

“Did you seriously just quote our song back to me?” A weak smile graced Seungcheol’s face. It did wonders for him—he looked better, younger.

“At least you’re still sharp enough to notice,” Jeonghan grinned, he squeezed Seungcheol’s hand slightly. “Besides, if you’re a mess because you had to stay back and miss out on performing, then I’m a mess too, aren’t I?”

“A beautiful mess,” Seungcheol nodded.

“Yah… you weren’t supposed to agree…” Jeonghan pouted, and the elder finally laughed, showing that gummy smile of his.

“I did say you were beautiful.”

“And you think that means everything’s forgiven?”

“It should be.” Seungcheol nodded. He finally drew Jeonghan closer, enveloping the younger in a hug. “I’m the leader. Don’t deny me of these things.”

“I wouldn’t deny you of anything even if you weren’t in charge,” Jeonghan said softly, his hands stroking Seungcheol’s back, finally feeling him loosen up and relax. “Think you can go back to sleep now?”

He felt Seungcheol nod against his shoulder. “Stay with me?”

“Always.” They fell back into bed together, and Jeonghan leaned back so that he can properly stare at the leader, face to face, only inches apart. “Heal with me?”

Seungcheol smiled, kissing Jeonghan’s forehead gently. “As long as you are here, I’m already halfway there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be well appreciated~
> 
> (stan svt stan day6)
> 
> additionally, Jeonghan finally got to join his bois at GDA today! i'm so proud :_: hopefully things will get better for our 13 diamonds this 2020!


End file.
